Flores
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: En uno de sus tantos trabajos a medio tiempo, Mary encuentra algo que le provoca un poco de tristeza, ¿será capaz Seto de animarla?


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

**Vengo a joder otra pareja tierna *huyo gaymente antes de que me asesinen***

**Les aviso de antemano que apesto con los romances tiernos (por eso practico LOL) así que no esperen algo que os dé diabetes xD**

* * *

><p>Era un día cualquiera, mientras el resto se ocupaban de mantener la base, los miembros número dos y cuatro estaban en uno de sus tantos trabajos a medio tiempo. Esta vez se trataba de vender flores en una floristería que no estaba muy lejos de su hogar, así la pequeña medusa no se cansaría.<p>

—Listo —afirmó el más alto con una sonrisa, poniendo un cartel colgante de "abierto" en la puerta.

—Sí, ahora sólo hay que esperar —añadió la albina, colocando uno de los tantos tiestos en su lugar correspondiente.

Seto se fue detrás de la caja registradora mientras que Mary esperaba pacientemente en la puerta para dar la bienvenida al primer cliente del día. El tiempo fue pasando, al igual que el cansancio de la chica aumentaba al estar tanto rato de pie. Miró al suelo y antes de intentar sentarse, algo llamó su atención, eran unas flores que no veía desde hace mucho, al igual que le causaba emoción, también una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

—Mamá... —susurró con tristeza. Realmente la echaba de menos, si tan solo no la hubiera desobedecido en estos momentos seguirían juntas. Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios, despertando a cierto muchacho rana que se había quedado dormido.

—¿Mary? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó adormilado, dando un bostezo al final. La voz de él hizo que la susodicha limpiara a gran velocidad las pequeñas lagrimitas que salieron de sus ojos. Oyó como el pelinegro se acercaba, debía pensar una excusa y rápido.

—No es nada... —contestó, no era capaz de mentirle, era mejor solo decir eso que inventar una excusa barata. El chico obviamente no se quedaría como si nada, si puede arreglarlo no dudaría ni un segundo en ayudar a _su_ Mary.

—¿Estás segura? Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti —dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando el cabello de la medusa.

Un leve rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de la muchacha, hace muy poco que descubrió que lo que sentía por el joven era amor... O al menos coincidían todo lo que sentía con el diccionario. Un incómodo silencio inundo el lugar, mientras que la de pelo esponjoso solo era capaz de mirar al suelo debido a la vergüenza, nuestro querido hombre de verde observaba con detenimiento las flores que había junto a la medusa. Ahora lo entendía todo.

—Mary... Tu madre no estaría feliz si tú estás triste, además, sabes que yo nunca te abandonaré —la cálida mano de Seto se posó en la mejilla de la más bajita, levantando su rostro poco a poco hasta que ambas miradas se cruzaron. El de orbes avellana se agachó hasta la altura de ella, quedando a tan solo centímetros de que sus labios se unan. La mano libre de él se aventuró hasta la maceta, de la cual cogió una flor que puso en seguida delante de la albina—. No llores ¿sí? Eres muchísimo más linda cuando sonríes —alagó, guiñándole el ojo mientras hablaba.

La cara de la joven estaba completamente roja, apenas podía articular palabra ni mucho menos mirarle. No paraba de morderse el labio a la vez que sus ojos miraban cualquier lugar excepto a Kousuke.

—Esto no puede quedar así —pensó la Kozakura. Tragó saliva fuertemente y, con mucho esfuerzo, volvió a estar cara a cara con el chico rana—. Muchas gra... —notó como algo extraño le hacía cosquillas en su nariz, provocando que estornudara. Gracias a ello, un beso nació, sobresaltándolos pues ellos no se esperaban eso... Pero tampoco tenían la intención de separarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues dejo este drabble SetoMary por aquí :3 he estado muy ocupada estudiando (ya me están jodiendo con exámenes :'D) y todavía tengo que seguir estudiando T.T así que bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta cosa... No tiene otro nombre, esta estupidez no tiene nada de tierno DX créanme que lo he intentado ;-;<strong>

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
